Halloween Love
by SoulofGold
Summary: Rating will go up. A story about a girl and a skeleton who first meet as kids. They grow up together and are best friends. But what happens when the skeleton starts getting feelings for this human girl? DISCONTINUED I'm sorry but I can't think of anything
1. They meet on Halloween Street

It was a dark night on Halloween. Kids were dressed up in cute little costumes going trick-o-treating. Except one. A little ebony haired girl. She had no reason to celebrate Halloween. Both her parents were gone. She now often went to the town's graveyard. Her eyes were dark brown. They were so dark they almost seemed black. She was only 5 but her hair went past her waist already. Her skin was a lightish-dark brown color. She was wearing a black dress. Actually, all her clothes were black. Except a few. She sighed as she finally made it to the graveyard. She knelt down between to graves,

"I've come back Mommy, just like I said I would." The little girl said softly. "I know I was too young to undewstand what you an' daddy were yelling about and when daddy used that black thing a majig and all that wed stuff came out, and I still am. I only five and you weft me alweady!" she broke out in tears. Not knowing that she wasn't there alone.

"Hey… Why are you crying?" The girl's head snapped up and she looked around. There was no one there. "Whose dere?" she questioned, a little afraid. "Oh sorry… I forgot humans couldn't see me. Unless…" the voice trailed off. "Unwess what?" the girl asked. "Let me ask you something… Do you believe in…" "In what?" "Sigh… How am I going to put this?" "Are you trying to ask me if I believe in monsters and such because it's Halloween?" "O.o How'd you know?" "Lucky guess… Well anyway, yes I do. Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I can't believe it." "Sheesh Einstein, how old are you anyway?" "5?" the girl counted on her fingers, "Yep, 5." "5! Odd."

"Just show me who you are." The girl was getting impatient… VERY impatient. "Ok, ok." A young boy, no older than 7 staring at her. But that's not what shocked her. He was tall for his age. He wore a baggy ragged pinstripe suit. He had hollow, empty black eye sockets the size of tennis balls and a wide skeleton grin. "You're a-a…" "A skeleton? Yep." He seemed sad about it. "That's…" "Don't say it!" "So COOL!" the boy fell over anime style. "You think me being a skeleton is COOL? You're not scared?" "Nope, why should I be? You're no twreat to me." The little girl said, confused. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Jack… Jack Skellington. You?" "I don't have a name. If I do or did… I wemember …" she replied sadly.

"You don't have a name." Jack repeated in disbelief. She shook her head, "Nope. Can you help me think of one?" "Um… Ok." Jack felt a little uncomfortable with naming someone but he would do it… for a friend. "Uh… What about Anji?" "Huh?" "It means 'Angel'. I think that name suits you." Jack smiled. The little girl, now Anji, smiled too. "It's pewfect!" she exclaimed. "I think we need to work on your grammar." "What's that?" "Ugh! Never mind. Where do you live?" "On the streets…" Anji replied sadly. "WHAT!" "Both my parents are dead and I refuse to go to an orphanage." She explained. "W-wow… I-I'm sorry A-anji…" Jack stammered. Who knew she had such a rough life? And at the age 5 too.

"I live with it." Anji sighed. "hm…" Jack thought for a moment and suddenly it hit him. "I know! Why don't you come to Halloween Town and live there!" Anji stared at him, "What's 'Halloween Town?'" she asked. "It's where I live. Everyday is literally Halloween. Monsters, Ghosts, devils… you name it. My dad is the 'Pumpkin King.'" Jack sighed, obviously annoyed with the idea. "I see… But wouldn't that make you…" "A prince?" Jack finished, "Well, yes and no. I'll explain more later, now come with me." With that said, he took her hand gently and led her to a pair of ebony black doors. "Now, what you see in Halloween Town, you must never tell anyone. Ok?" Anji nodded, "Ok. I promise." "I trust you." Jack smiled and led her into the darkness.


	2. 6 years later

"_Boys and Girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Trick or treat 'till the neighbors' gonna die of fright_!"

"Jack! You know all the words to that song!" a little were wolf cried. "I know!" the boy smiled. His appearance hadn't changed much in the last 6 years except he was taller of course. "Oh Jack! You're so terrible!" A witch squealed. (shoots self Hearing a witch squeal is not pleasant.) "Thank you!" Jack beamed. A young 11-year-old human girl sat on a fence, watching the group with a small smile. Her hair had grown longer over the years. She still wore all black but now she wore a black blouse and skirt. Her warm brown eyes stared out into space but soon snapped back to reality when someone called her name.

"Anji! Come and join us!" The girl known as Anji looked up at the group. She smiled but shook her head. "Nah, I fine here." She said. "Okay…" Jack said, a little disappointed. Ever since he had taken Anji to Halloween Town, she seemed to be distant. She didn't talk very much and seemed especially quiet when they were around his friends. He was worried about it, but he didn't say anything.

"Jack, why doesn't she ever talk to us?" Jack turned around to see Sally Ragdoll watching him. Sally was like a sister to him and he could always tell her his problems. "sigh I don't know, Sally. I _know_ she's not afraid of us." "I think, it's because she's afraid she won't fit in. I mean," Sally continued seeing the look of confusion on Jack's face, "we're 'monsters' in a way and she's a human. I think she may feel a little uncomfortable around us." "I…I never really thought about that." Jack glanced over at Anji who was once again, staring into space. Before Sally could say anything else, the teacher, Ms. Ghoul (How original -.-) called, "Time to go home!" "Just think about what I said, Jack." Sally said before running off to her home.

"Anji, do you want to go with me to the graveyard?" Jack asked. "Huh? Oh! Sure, why not?" the ebony haired girl jumped off the fence. She smiled softly at the 'prince'. Jack blushed a little but forced himself not to look away. Anji raised an eyebrow in amusement but said nothing. She started off to the graveyard then turned to him, "Well? Are you coming or not?" That brought Jack back to reality. "Oh! Yeah, I'm coming." He ran after her.

dodges knives, bricks, ect. HEY! I like Jack/Sally, but in this fic they are NOT I repeat **NOT** in love! If there is any love between them in this story, in is strictly brother/sister love.

In my opinion, Jack isn't really royal. It's just fun. So NAH! runs away


	3. Just don't leave me

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?" Anji asked sitting down on the curled hill. "Hm? Uh… kind of. It's just that ever since you came to Halloween Town, you've been quite distant." Jack replied, sitting next to her. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried." "Worried?" Anji repeated, "About me? Now there's something you don't see every day." "Yes you do, Anji! You know I worry about you every day!" "You certainly don't act like it." "What's that suppose to mean?" Now Jack was really confused.

"Don't play stupid Jack. You know what I mean." "No, I don't. Tell me." "Hmph, every time I want to join you and your friends, you always push me away, then when I don't want to you ask me to! Do you think I'm not bothered by it!" "I-" "Also," Anji interrupted him, "Have you any idea how much your 'friends' make fun of you AND me behind your back? I bet not!" "Anji…" "No! I don't want to hear it!' "ANJI!" Jack shouted. Anji stared at him, a small hint of fear flashed through her eyes. He relaxed, "Listen, Anji, I never knew you felt this way, I never WANTED you to feel this way. I care about you too much to hurt you…." When he realized what he said, Jack blushed and looked away. "…"

Anji stared, feeling ashamed of herself. She knew Jack was only trying to help her. "Jack… I…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I really am sorry…" "No, no you were right. I should have thought of your feelings." "No it was my fault!" "No it wasn't!" "Yes it was!" "No it wasn't!" And then the two started arguing over who's fault it was. Which ended up into a playful fight. Unfortunately, that caused the two to fall down the curled hill.

"Ow…" both groaned, lying in a heap. "Well, that was fun, now can you get off me?" Anji asked. Jack blushed, "O-oh sorry." He stammered, jumping off her and helping her up. "You ok?" "Well, let's see, I just got into a "fight" with my best friend then ended up tumbling painfully down a hill and smacking my head on a pumpkin. So I'm peachy-freaking-keen." Anji joked. Jack laughed, "I can understand that."

Suddenly… THUMP! "OW!" Anji yelled, laughing as she was 'attacked' by a white ghost dog. "Zero! Get off of her!" Jack called. Zero barked and 'jumped' off Anji. The human girl giggled while straightening her clothes. "Sorry about that Anji. I don't know what's gotten into him." Jack apologized. "Heh, it's ok Jack. Zero means no harm." Anji said, smiling. "Yeah... I know."

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Anji inquired. "You just did." "Ha ha very funny. Well?" "You know you can ask me anything, Anji..." "Um... Ok..." Jack was confused, why was Anji acting so nervous? "Do you ever feel like something's missing?" Anji asked quietly. "Huh?" "I mean, even though everything around you is all happy, deep inside you're really, unhappy and you feel a longing for something?" "Sometimes... why?" Jack asked, he was confused beyond belief. "Because that's how I feel. I'm know something is missing, but I don't know what..." Anji sighed. "I-I don't understand..." Jack stammered. "I feel like something is missing. As if there's a great hole in my heart, waiting to be filled. It doesn't make any sense to me!" she started to cry. Instantly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry you feel this way..." Jack said softly. "I wish there was some way I could help you..." "Just don't leave me..." Anji whispered. "I won't I promise."


End file.
